deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
Feng Min
Feng Min is a fictional character from a horror video game called Dead by Daylight. She is a part of the Spark of Madness Chapter. Backstory Feng Min was a young girl when she first picked up computer games, and she was instantly hooked. The brand new worlds enchanted her with colors, sounds, and explosions – a chance to be somewhere else, or someone else. Her parents saw no wrong with a few minutes in front of the screen, but as minutes turned into hours and sometimes days, they finally decided to pull the plug and force Feng Min to put more efforts into her studies. She felt smothered by parents who refused to see the potential of a future in games, so she left home and spent her time in internet cafés and LAN parties where the old rules didn’t apply. She spent hours playing, streaming, competing to rise to the top. Her parents became what she called “holiday parents” as she never saw them outside the holidays, and she became the black sheep of a one-child-family. In the gaming world, however, she finally found respect. Nicknamed the “Shining Lion,” she was invited to join a prestigious e-sports team and to live in their dorms, where she found a sanctuary free of the misconceptions and prejudice she had felt from her parents and the non-gaming world. Feng Min pushed her limits to prove she was the best. Sleep was less important to her than training. At the top of her game, she filled stadiums with fans who adored her. But it couldn’t last forever; The pressure to be the best grew stronger and stronger. She pushed herself too far, slept too little, and her performance began to slip. She started to lose. At night, she would stay up, tormented by the thought of disappointing her parents… and her fans. She spiraled out of control and fell into a pattern of self-destruction. She started wandering the streets and visiting bars, where no one knew of e-sports, waking up in places she didn’t remember. One day she woke up somewhere completely different… in a never-ending nightmare. Feng Min did not despair – as she learned more about the challenge she was up against, she realized this was what she had been training for her entire life. Now, she was going to win. Perks Technician You are apt at handling machinery with the greatest care and precision. The noises caused by your repairs and their hearing distance are reduced. On a failed repair Skill-check, there is a chance the generator explosion will be prevented. Alert Your acute senses are on high alert. When the Killer performs the break action within range, he is revealed to you. Lithe After performing a vault, break into a sprint. Activates in chases only. Causes Exhaustion. Lithe cannot be used while Exhausted. Quotes "I’m gonna stealth this one." - Feng "I have true sight." - Feng "U mad?" - Feng Photo Gallery SurvivorFeng.png Feng 1.jpg Feng 2.PNG Feng 3.PNG Feng 4.PNG Feng 5.PNG Feng 6.PNG fengdeadpic.PNG Fengminpic.PNG Fengminpic2.PNG Fengminpic3.PNG Fengminpic4.PNG fengminpic5.PNG fengminpic6.PNG SoM_desc_2_feng.jpg SoM_desc_7_survperks.jpg Sparkofmadness.PNG The Doctor and Feng hanging.jpg Info *It is clear that Feng is based and parodies people who go overboard with video gaming. Category:Survivors Category:Female Category:Human Characters Category:Intermediate Difficulty Characters Category:Female Survivors Category:Original Survivors